


In My Restless Dreams...

by SilentEvil



Category: Haikyuu!!, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Character Death, I don't like to tag everything it spoils too much, M/M, Rough Sex, There will be surprise characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil
Summary: In my restless dreams, I see that town...Silent Hill...This is my first attempt at angst and I just really wanted to put Tsukki and Kuroo in Silent Hill. I have no real summary or plan for this. I'm just writing it as it comes to me. This is a KuroTsuki story. There will be alot of graphic sex mentioned but that is not the main focus.Tsukki has been having nightmares of Silent Hill and he decides to go there to try to figure out the meaning...
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Kei Tsukishima stares at his reflection through a dirty mirror above a broken porcelain sink, in a run down bathroom. He slowly runs his hand over his face and deeply sighs. 

"Am I going crazy? Why am I even here?" Kei asks himself shaking his head.

For months he had been having strange dreams of a town that he had never even heard of. A town called Silent Hill. After three weeks of the same dream Kei decided to try to figure out where this town is. 

It had taken a long time to narrow it down as he found there were many places in the world with a town called Silent Hill but one in particular stood out from the rest. It was in the Midwestern United States. The thing that made it become a glaring beacon shining through the mass pile in his mind, is the pictures of the amusement park online. Lakeside Amusement Park, An attraction with a creepy pink rabbit as their mascot. Exactly like Kei's dream. 

"How can it even be possible to dream of something that he never knew was real? He has never even been to America before. 

Luckily with he himself being part British on his mother's side, he was fluent in English. Though he realized that Americans speak a different brand than he is used to. Still he could more than just get by with it. Hollywood movies taught him much of it as well.

However, he hasn't had to use his knowledge often. He has barely spoken to anyone since his plane landed.

He replaces his headphones back on his ears and walks out to parking area only to find out that his rental car has disappeared.

"Fuck!" He shouts when sees nothing or no one anywhere around. The place looks abandoned. The road was closed off. The only way out seemed to be a path that leads through the trees. 

Pissed off he takes to the path with a sign that says Toluca Lake. Grumbling the whole way down the concrete stairs, his cellphone has ironically lost it's signal since he arrived. So there is no way to call for help. He's not exactly sure where the town is. The main road to get there has been strangely sealed off. That is why he was forced to stop to begin with. 

To top it all off. The bothersome fog gets thicker the farther down the trail he goes. It is like pea soup, severely obstructing his vision to the point of only being allowed to see only a few feet ahead of him. A very thick fog that seemingly came from nowhere. It looks like something you would imagine in a horror movie.

Not long down the curvy path he notices an oddly placed well to the right of him just off the path. He stops there curiously looking down thinking maybe he could have a quick refreshing drink. His legs are already feeling fatigued from this walk. It has been a few years since he has been an athlete in his prime so he isn't in the same shape he used to be in stamina wise at least. Plus this whole situation that he has put himself in has been emotionally draining as well. If only he hadn't come here.  
Tadashi tried to stop him but stubborn Tsukki rarely listens. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he approaches the well...

"It's empty." He frowns down at the dried up water hole. Looking further in he sees a bright crimson red piece of paper that looks like it was just placed into the bucket. No way it could have been sitting there long looking this fresh. He picks it up. It immediately gives him such a strange feeling by just looking at it. Like someone is groping inside his skull.

"You're almost there." He reads aloud and then chuckles. "What a joke." Soon after he replaces the paper he falls to the ground grabbing his head whimpering in a excruciating pain. There is a sharp stabbing sensation going through his skull until he blacks out.

Suddenly the salty blonde is transported back to his high school days. 

"What the fuck is going on?" He asks looking around confused while in midstep between the buildings. 

"Language!" Sugawara comes out of nowhere scolding him.

"Well hey there glasses-kun. You think you could jump some blocks for us?" The tall dark headed man winks as he has done hundreds of times before.

"Kuroo-san?" 

"Yeah, Tsukki are you feeling alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He chuckles putting his arm around Kei. He guided him into the familiar 3rd Gym. Inside he sees the other two standing there waiting for Kuroo's return.

"Hey hey hey look what the cat dragged in! Bro you caught us a baby crow! Well done!" Bokuto shouts cheerfully.

"Hello Tsukishima-kun." Akaashi greets with a bored expression.

"Wait this can't be right." Kei says dragging his feet. 

"Heh, Just as reluctant as always." Kuroo says with that lopsided smirk that always made Kei's heart beat faster while he's failing to fight off a blush.

The blonde takes a lingering look at his former sensei. He was just as beautiful as he remembered. Almost the same height, tanned skin, cat-like hazel eyes, a muscular chest and a black rooster sitting right on top of his head in the way of permanent bed-head. If anything it made him hotter. The man was stunning and always took Kei's breath every time he looked at him. 

Thinking of the last time he saw the former cat captain nearly brings a tear to his eye. The harsh words that were exchanged and the hours of grief that followed. 

Kei was shaken out of that thought when he heard Kuroo instruct him in blocking techniques that he had long followed and mastered. Together they both stopped numerous amounts of Bokuto's powerful spikes the same as they had all those years ago. 

Kei decided this has to be a dream. After practice he follows Kuroo into the locker room as he calls for him knowing full well what he is there for. He allows himself to be pushed against the nearest wall without any hesitation.

"You did good today Moonshine. Your senpai is proud of you." Kuroo gleams trapping the tall blonde in front of him by caging him in with his long arms.

"You're not my senpai...Just shut up and kiss me." Kei demands the same as he did back then. Kuroo smirks and wastes no time as he devours Kei's lips none too gently while shoving his knee between Kei's long legs. He grinds it into the salty boy's body making him moan into to the other's hot mouth while he kisses deeper. Kei sucks on Kuroo's pliable tongue enjoying the combined sounds of their approval for each other.

Kei breaks for breath feeling dizzy while studying Kuroo's lust-filled expression. He misses this so much. That look of pure longing that he always got from the older man. But Kei knows that his own expression mirrors it because he wants him so badly. He feels his cock strain against his volleyball shorts threatening to bust out of it's prison just to feel more. He rubs against Kuroo's knee moaning like a bitch in heat, while getting bitten on his neck.

"What do you want Kei?" Kuroo asks whispering hotly in his ear grabbing his hips pulling him closer so that he can grind into him harder with his own thick cock. Kei can't think of anything but thoughts of being filled up by it.

"I want to go all the way Kuroo-san. I want you to fuck me harder than you ever have."Kei begs.

" You mean fuck you harder than I have in your dreams because we have never fucked Tsukki. Though if that's what you want, I'll gladly do it right here and now." Kuroo says while cupping Kei's hard cock squeezing it making Kei lose his mind to the lust. 

"I'm going to make you cry Kei." Kuroo whispers.

With that thought the whole scene begins to slowly fade away and Kuroo's face appears to be in pain as he melted away right infront of his very eyes. Kei tried to hold him tighter but those strong arms that were latched onto him slowly faded away. He felt a deep sense of loss and was suddenly awakened by a loud screeching voice that shouted directly into his face. One that could probably shatter glass.

Kei sluggishly opens his eyes to see a short orange-haired boy smiling brighter than sunshine through the fog. The tall blonde groans at the sudden intrusion.

"Finally you're awake! I thought you was dead until you started moaning in your sleep. It must have been something naughty. How in the hell can you just fall asleep out here like this? Don't you know there are big giant scary wolves around here that are like grrrrr?"

Kei sits up scratching his head and his eyes widen after he regains some of his senses.

"Hinata?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata?" 

"Are you just going to ignore the part I said about scary wolves?"

Kei sits up staring at the boy who simply cannot be here. He still looks like the hot-blooded hyper teen that Kei and Yamaguchi enjoyed mocking all those years ago. Bigger than life despite his small size. 

"You died...am I still dreaming? Where am I? Why am I seeing ...ghosts?" Kei asks while scrunching up his face in confusion.

"Geeze Tsukishima you sure are acting weird. I'm obviously not dead or I couldn't talk to you...duh! You must have had one hell of a weird dream but you were moaning Kuroo-san's given name over and over so I am guessing you have a secret that you never told me. Now that I think about it...that actually explains a lot. Maybe that's why he sent me to get you."

Kei's heart sped up just at the mention of his former lover and sensei's name. The one he foolishly let go of because he was the most stubborn man alive who would rather rip out his own heart than to actually admit that their relationship was more than the friends with benefits with passionate sex that made his toes curl just thinking about it. 

He lied to himself into believing that he didn't love him and Kuroo certainly saw him as nothing more but despite those lies....Kei knew better. He always knew better. Until the day that Kuroo disappeared from Kei's life completely and he was left as nothing but a hollow shell of the man he was.

That's all Kuroo himself is right now as he lay in an expensive room in Tokyo as his best friend Kenma watches over him in his permanent slumber since that horrible accident six years ago.

Kei knew that it was because of his harsh words ending their time together that Kuroo left that night sobbing and broken-hearted. He drank away his sorrows and Kei felt the very second that his former Sensei's life as he knew it was no more.  
He shot up out of bed like a rocket. He felt like he was having a heart attack. He knew something very bad just happened to his soulmate. Tears have never stopped falling from Kei's eyes every night since. 

He knows he's to blame and the guilt he feels weighs so heavily on him. More importantly from that day on he has never taken another lover into his bed and he no longer denies his love for his favorite raven-haired senpai. 

Kenma of course knew everything but still sought out Kei to bring him by Kuroo's bedside.

"He wants you here." He would say.

Kei would nod in understanding as he took Kuroo's warm hand in his and kiss the inside of his soft palm. He would sometimes spend hours with him until he could no longer take the pain of the cold reality hitting him. Sometimes he would cry begging him to wake up.

"He will....when he's ready." Kenma says one day as he re-enters the room. 

Kei wipes away his tears and sits up straighter.

"It's been six years Kozume-san."

Kenma shrugs as he plays a game on his phone not looking up. "It may take six more years but it will happen."

He finally glances up.

"If he knows you are waiting for him....he will find his way back to you.....you really don't know how much he loves you do you Tsukishima? It amazes me how naive you both were." He shakes his head.

Those thoughts of the tragic past bring him back to the sobering present remembering the ghost boy in front of him. His annoying short friend and former teammate. The one who was shot and killed by a crazed fan only a year ago. 

Kei in fascination, pokes at the boy to test his opacity. He was surprised to find him solid and he didn't feel cold like death should. 

"Hey Stingyshima are you going to stop acting so weird and follow me or what?" Said with a impatient cadence.

"Follow you where?" This is just a dream. Kei thinks quietly to himself but he will play along.

"To Silent Hill where Kuroo-san is waiting for you." Hinata answered happily.

Kei sighed and stood up preparing to follow the talking zombie Hinata down the rabbit hole.


End file.
